Susie Chan
"Awww, sweetie. It's not your fault. Not everyone can be a winner unless you're me." gogo_tamago_by_hi_ku-d89l5f3.png.jpeg _bh6__gogo_tomago_by_seuyan-d8bnomb.jpg _bighero6__gogo_tomago_by_seuyan-d8habmu.jpg Apperance Susie Chan is the spitting image of her mother Ariel Tasanagi. She is short, very short, but most guys like this quaility about her, while she herself dispises it. She's got short hair, she prefers it that way, and has a very tomboyish charm to her dress style. She refuses to wear skirts without leggings, or shorts for that matter, unless it's just that direly hot outside. She doesn't fluant her body unless it's convient to apease to the idiodic male speicies, as she refers to them. She has a very bored demeanor and is usually always seen biking to her destination as opposed to driving or using public transportation. She has small breast, but very wide hips, and pretty poor posture for a young lady. She also is almost always chewing gum. 4385809-0887322932-GoGo-.jpg c39.jpg 237440 - 1girl baymax big hero.jpg 591gogo_by_sknatlo-d8ij5u2.jpg gogo_sm_by_eddieholly-d86tj4y.jpg GoGo-Tomago-big-hero-6-37753995-1133-1819.jpg 04_by_canking-d8ewsfj.jpg gogo_tomago_by_emeraldeyes152000-d8qluzp.jpg c35256d3bafb1f54dbbeba45ec22138b-d8lexow.jpg gogo_tomago_by_teatime123-d8f38o2.jpg 4413994-9782362753-Gogo_.jpg 4413995-0008276821-Gogo_.jpg 4413996-4449065514-Gogo_.jpg 4413997-9529507101-Gogo_.jpg gogo_tomago_by_expresso_boy-d87ygx3.jpg how-to-draw-tomago-from-big-hero-6_1_000000021244_5.png Behavior/Personality Susie is very....brash. She's not lady like in the slightest unless it's to get what she wants or to manipulate those around her into beilving whatever she may want them to. She is very mischiveous and curious, opting to take the road more fun than the conservative one. An adreniline junkie to the core, she seeks to jump into danger and come out unscaved or with a lesson to learn. She's tough, but has her sensitive moments, though even those can be as tough as stone when she wills them to be. She isn't flirtaious in the slightest, but not aloof to the ways of the opposite sex. Often using her assets as last digit efforts to steering a situation to where she wants it to go. Her tone of voice varies from low and emo to high and quite appealing. If she carried her self more proper, she could be quite the heartbreaker, but she'd rather crack skulls and get her rocks off. She's more manish than anything, having the rude tendency to burp/fart in public or sit with her legs spread wide open. Not unlike her mother though, she is very independent and strong willed, often having courage to face whatever is infront of her with her head held high. Susie.gif cb9b8bf844f544ac88cc2f94677a031d.gif tumblr_inline_ntg9k8nN8Y1t85yoy_500.gif tumblr_nja4p7a4nI1rkcev7o1_500.gif 316371_irillthedreamer_gogo-tomago.jpg gogo__2_by_parsujera-d8dj6yi.jpg gogo_tomago_of_big_hero_6_by_dashiru-d85th16.jpg Susie 2.png 'Roleplay Allignment' 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' 'Heroes Inc Vigilante' " This group is for those who have a craving for violence and money, but ultimately serving a greater purpose in the fight for justice. Heroes For Hire is basically an organization of Bounty Hunters, that take on odd jobs for money. Anything from protections, to infiltrations and escort missions, body guards. Even misc. things like cleaning, assistant bartending, What really matters is the payment, as the Heroes For Hire are indeed "heroes" but are not unlimited on supplies (to a degree) so a price is needed to be paid. However that does not mean they won't go out of their way to help the innocent. At there core, The HFH are here to serve and protect, accomplishing things the law themselves cannot do. " What that means is that Heroes Inc vigilantes get PAID, yes you have an income base within the RP so it makes more since if you stick around with this one, however you'll be on file and if you did anything wrong you could be charged with jail time, this also goes with if you go rouge. So becareful, you may not like how things occur in the end of it all. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Dou '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. * Muay Thai: (Thai: มวยไทย, rtgs: Muai Thai, mūaj.tʰāj ( listen)) is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. Formal muay Thai techniques are divided into two groups: mae mai or major techniques and luk mai or minor techniques. Muay Thai is often a fighting art of attrition, where opponents exchange blows with one another. This is certainly the case with traditional stylists in Thailand, but is a less popular form of fighting in the contemporary world fighting circuit where the Thai style of exchanging blow for blow is no longer favorable. Almost all techniques in muay Thai use the entire body movement, rotating the hip with each kick, punch, elbow and block. Like most competitive full contact fighting sports, muay Thai has a heavy focus on body conditioning. Muay Thai is specifically designed to promote the level of fitness and toughness required for ring competition. Training regimens include many staples of combat sport conditioning such as running, shadowboxing, rope jumping, body weight resistance exercises, medicine ball exercises, abdominal exercises, and in some cases weight training. Thai boxers rely heavily on kicks utilizing the shin bone. As such, practitioners of muay Thai will repeatedly hit a dense heavy bag with their shins, conditioning it, hardening the bone through a process called cortical remodeling. Striking a sand filled bag will also have the same effect. Training that is specific to a Thai fighter includes training with coaches on Thai Pads, focus mitts, heavy bag, and sparring. The daily training includes many rounds (3–5 minute periods broken up by a short rest, often 1–2 minutes) of these various methods of practice. Thai Pad training is a cornerstone of muay Thai conditioning which involves practicing punches, kicks, knees, and elbow strikes with a trainer wearing thick pads which cover the forearms and hands. These special pads (often referred to as Thai pads) are used to absorb the impact of the fighter’s strikes and allow the fighter to react to the attacks of the pad holder in a live situation. The trainer will often also wear a belly pad around the abdominal area so that the fighter can attack with straight kicks or knees to the body at anytime during the round. Focus mitts are specific to training a fighter’s hand speed, punch combinations, timing, punching power, defense, and counter-punching and may also be used to practice elbow strikes. Heavy bag training is a conditioning and power exercise that reinforces the techniques practiced on the pads. Sparring is a means to test technique, skills, range, strategy, and timing against a partner. Sparring is often a light to medium contact exercise because competitive fighters on a full schedule are not advised to risk injury by sparring hard. Specific tactics and strategies can be trained with sparring including in close fighting, clinching and kneeing only, cutting off the ring, or using reach and distance to keep an aggressive fighter away. Onihoruda Physiology Without a Oni, Onihrouda's are just a vessel waiting to get an Oni within them. But if they don't have them they only have a few abilites listed above which ill state here. *Infinite Digestive System- Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Matter Ingestion- The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Heroes Inc Training Each member of HFH will NEED to be in at least some form of prime physical conditioning. Heroes on the feild may end up fighting threats that are completely out of the norm. Supervillans DO exsist. Even if one doesn't have a super power, having peaked physical conditioning will at least come into play when getting the job done, taks a little more than simple fist fights. *Combat Perception *Enhanced Surveillance *One-Man Army *Adoptive Muscle Memory 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Chi Form' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Slingshot!' The Singshot battle suit is a voice-activated device that absorbs and amplifies kinetic energy, enabling it's wearer to temporarily transubstantiate his or her body mass into thermochemical energy simply by uttering the trigger words “Slingshot Go!” This transformation can be either partial or total. During a partial transformation, the wearer's body is surrounded by a half-inch thick thermochemical aura that grants the wearer limited invulnerability, flight and energy projection capabilities. During a total transformation, the wearer's entire body transubstantiates into a high-speed, high-impact spherical "powerball", which builds up greater speed and force with every additional ricochet impact while in motion. After a series of sufficiently numerous and forceful ricochets to build up power, the wearer can hurl his or herself into a given target with tremendous explosive impact. Slingshot is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in the thermochemical powerball form, although her body becomes fatigued after extended periods of ricocheting at high speeds. (3 post before a 1 post cool down time) She has been timed at speeds of up to 400 miles per hour. The Slingshot helmet/armor is made entirely from carbon fiber and is extremely durable and lightweight too. Giving all of the protection the wearer needs including radiation, heat/cold, insulation, temperature control, and flexible movement. 3268-1-100000539a.jpg 391854-73749-go-go-tomago.jpg 563580-gogo_tomago.jpg 2890254-go_go_tomago3.jpg 2890255-go_go_tomago4.jpg 2890294-go_go_tomago7.jpg 2890301-go_go_tomago10.jpg 2890303-go_go_tomago11.jpg 3342524-go-go+tomago.jpg go__gogo__go____by_mister15to1-d8638xz.jpg go_go_tomago_by_agustinus-d85evdq.jpg Slingshot.png lusciousnet_lusciousnet_64dab791893f946c1034b93f04474196_1713226104.png prv12379_pg7post.jpg 'S.M.A.R.T. Tech watch' *AM/FM Radio *World Clock *'Chemical Substance Reader: '''A scanner imbued in the watch that alerts him of any changes in air pressure, chemical substances via gases, liquids or solids, and even bomb residu and more. *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor'': Can resconstruct literal crime scenes, blueprints, and entire minature cities. In combination with other features of the watch he can reenact entire crime scenes based on analysis alone, and even read the most used finger prints from control panels, to discover hidden routes in buildings, layberenths, etc, etc. *'GPS Tracking Device, linked to tracers. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''A device that allows him to acces hard to reach computer mainframes and systems, by giving Ochigi a direct link to them, allowing Ochigi to take to hack and decode nessecary fragments to complete certain task. Also doubles as an audio decoder. 'Utility Belt' *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages Allies/Enemies Allies *Kevin Chan *Heroes Inc Enemies *Evil Organizations 'Background''' Susie Chan is the unknown twin sibling of Kevin "Koa" Chan. She unlike Kevin, was sent off to boarding school in the middle of Eruope. It was there she was raised mostly sheltered in the walls of a school, 365 days a year. She went through her high school years with the best of her ability, but often took the rebellious route. Skipping class, not paying attention and getting involved with the wrong crowd. Becoming one of the cool kids as opposed to the lames, but this changed when she decided she didn't want to BE bully but rather FIGHT the bullies. This annexed her socially but gave her reason to hate everyone evenly rather than seperately. tumblr_ntswcp8VxE1tg5tn3o2_1280.jpg concept-art-gogo-tomago-05.jpg tumblr_ntot65Z4no1r4wgu8o1_540.jpg Susie 4.png She eventually heard about the tragedy in Kasiahana and instantly started working and saving up money to get home and find the rest of her family members, i.e her parents and her twin brother. Getting there however she came across alot of trouble in New Nexus Florida and after the Red Dawn saw her in action, he offered her a place in the Inc as a viglante. She took rather well to it, and the training and eventually came into her own as the sling shot! Fighting crime on a daily basis in and out of the states. To this day she still hasn't found Kevin and she still continues doing her job, no matter where it may call her to. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Flexibility Omega Gene Scaler C - A level 60 Omega gene human will have multiple peak human attributes that make them stand out. They are formidable and have the capability to stand on there own. Susie 4.jpeg gogo_tomago___big_hero_6_by_equillybrium-d969ay4.png.jpeg gogo_tamago_by_jojo218-d8a20hd.jpg gogo_tomago___big_hero_6_by_luizraffaello-d8ja4lc.jpg gogo_tomago_by_doodlebrainz-d7yv1ps.png tumblr_ne20jzd1ax1ttwtv9o1_1280.jpg Category:Chan Family Category:Vigilante Category:Onihoruda